sylveon X umbreon
by unknown54DX
Summary: this is a story of sylveon and umbreon having some lemon and fun enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Just outside a beautiful day a female sylveon is just curiously walking in the forest not minding any other pokemon's business. While she was walking, she saw a beautiful lake surrounded by flowers and she decided to take a short bath. She rubbed her body with her long feelers at her back, front, head, tail, and even between her hind legs, but as she was doing so she started to feel warm. "Oh no I shouldn't have went down there. But it feels so good" she said as she was moaning. She got out of the water and continued doing her rubbing at land. But all of the sudden a male umbreon was staring at the female sylveon from a distance where she could not see him. He watched her rubbing her wet pussy, her moaning got his attention and started to have an erection between his hind legs, so he started to rub it as fast as he could just like sylveon "This isn't enough I need her!" Then sylveon stopped her rubbing because she heard someone she looked around then immediately saw umbreon hidding in the bushes feeling nervous "Who are you, were you watching me this whole time?!" Sylveon said with an embarrassing tone. "uhh..hh. yes i was" Sylveon was shocked by this, but there was something else that sylveon was shocked, she saw umbreon's erection and started to blush. "oh my!... don't tell me your in heat too!?" Umbreon didn't know what to say to her but the truth. "Yes I am, but it looks like your in heat too. I was hoping that maybe we could do this together?" Sylveon was having second thoughts about whether to agree on mating with umbreon or just say "No" and walk away. Seconds later sylveon made a decision to agree to this because she wants this to end. "ok but just this once, i normaly don't do this with other pokemon so be gentle ok?" Sylveon said to umbreon with a nervous tone "Don't worry, I wont" so they went to a spot in the jungle where they can't be seen by anyone. "this is my first time by the way, I don't know what to do" Sylveon told umbreon about this and he understood her

umbreon: Ok lay down on your back.

sylveon did what she was told and lie down on her back.

Sylveon: like this?

umbreon: ok then open your legs and try to relax.

sylveon was still feeling embarrassed but she did what she was told and opened her legs showing umbreon her pussy. Umbreon stared right between her legs with a surprised look in his face.

umbreon: wow

sylveon: "wow" what?

umbreon: Its just that its so beautiful and soft.

as he said that he played with sylveon's pussy by fingering her so fast, sylveon started to moan.

Sylveon: oooohhhh ahhhhh th...that feels so good!

Then after fingering her wet pussy umbrean leaned his head towards her pussy and started licking it.

sylveon: oh my gosh i feel so hot!

umbreon: me too, your pussy is so delicious!

The two went for a minute of pleasure before they moved to the next step

umbreon: that was good, ready for more?

sylveon: yes i want more!

umbreon nod as a response to her question he stood up and revealed his giant dick about 7 inches long and was preparing for this moment.

umbreon: ok here I go!

umbreon shoved his dick right inside sylveon's pussy, it was super wet so it slide in smoothly. sylveon gave a giant moan as umbreon started to thrust her.

sylveon: ohhh ohhhh ohhh ahhhh wait! oooohhh ahhhhhh please ahhh be gentle oooooh ahhhh!

umbreon: don't worry this isn't even my best yet!

sylveon is in so much heat that she is losing her mind

sylveon: umbreon IM GOING TO CUM SOON!

umbreon: SAME HERE!

Both are in the verge of cumming soon, umbreon kept thrusting sylveon more and more until finally they cummed. Both of them were exuasted completely

after a few minutes of rest umbreon just realized something.

umbreon: OH NO!

Sylveon: why, what is it umbreon?

umbreon: now that we finaly mated your going to get pregnant now.

sylveon: what!?

umbreon: im so so sorry for this sylveon.

sylveon was in shock of this but for some reason it didn't bothered her,she didn't know why but when she looked at umbreon she started blushing and thinking

that maybe getting pregnant by umbreon may not be bad, for she saw a bright future for them together.

sylveon: its ok. I don't mind starting a family with you

umbreon was surprised to hear this from sylveon, even though she technically got raped by him.

umbreon: really you want to start a family with me?

sylveon: yeah I want too, because i...i.. I love you

umbreon: you love me?

sylveon: yes! even though we just met today, I feel like we've known each other for a long time.

umbreon: yeah. I feel the same thing sylveon.

both of them gazed at each others eyes and slowly locked their lips together for a kiss. after a few seconds they broke their kiss and gazed once more into each others eyes.

And After a long day sylveon and umbreon became mates, they stood right in front of the horizon and watched a beautiful sunset together.

To BE Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later after sylveon and umbreon met and had some fun, sylveon is now pregnant with three eggs, it is only a matter of time before

she is ready to lay them. inside a den umbreon slowly started to wake up slowly noticing sylveon sleeping on top of him so she wont wake her up,

he gazed at sylveon noticing how beautiful she is when she is sleeping, besides sylveon, umbreon was also gazing at her big large belly, knowing

that he was going to be a dad soon. Moments later sylveon also started to wake up slowly, she immediately noticed umbreon staring at her and

asked him "What?" umbreon answered "Nothing, it's just that you're so beautiful when you sleep" sylveon blushed at what umbreon said "well

i don't think having a large, big belly is beautiful but thanks". "but that's what makes it better especially what's in it" sylveon blushed even more

when he mentioned their unborn children. "ok future daddy let's get some breakfast and after that let's talk about what names are we giving to

them alright?" umbreon agreed and they both stood up and got out of their den to get breakfast. After breakfast they went back in their den

to talk about what names will they give to their children, untill... sylveon felt a massive contraction in her belly, she knew it was the eggs

sylveon: umbreon i...i think their coming!

umbreon: WHAT NOW!?

sylveon: YES!

umbreon was panicking because of what is happening right now, but he was prepared for this to happen

umbreon: ok sylveon just squat down and start pushing, don't worry i'll be here for you alright.

sylveon: OK!

sylveon started to squat down and start pushing outward as she was told. umbreon knelt down under sylveon to check if the egg is moving

and as she pushes, the lips of her pussy started to open letting the egg move out she felt pain as she feel the egg moving down and out of her

wet pussy.

umbreon: that's it sylveon i can see the egg keep pushing.

with one more push the egg came out with a thud as sylveon laid her first egg, but not her last as she still has two more to go.

umbreon: good work sylveon two more to go you can do it

sylveon felt another jolt of pain as the second egg started to move down to her canal ready to be pushed out.

sylveon: umbreon i can feel it coming!

umbreon: ok start pushing now!

sylveon started to push, but the egg is a little more bigger than the first so she is having a harder time than last one. umbreon knelt down once more to

check the eggs condition, sylveon was crying in pain as her pussy started to open again and letting the egg out.

umbreon: ok its coming out now do you best!

sylveon gave out a big scream as she pushed her second egg out, she lost her balance after that and fell, umbreon helped her up but the last and final egg

immediately went down into her canal causing sylveon to fell again.

sylveon: umbreon i can feel its bigger that the rest and its coming!

umbreon knew that sylveon just has to lay down on her back and continue the birth. sylveon opened her legs and started pushing again umbreon has a clear view

of what's going on without having to knelt down.

sylveon: umbreon i can't push anymore im tired!

umbreon: sylveon you have to push its all most out!

sylveon: please help me!

umbreon knew that sylveon can't push any more, so he had a plan. He spreaded sylveon's legs wide open and using his two paws he spread open sylveon's pussy

sylveon: AAAHHHH UMBREON WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT HURTS!

umbreon: IM GETTING THAT EGG OUT OF YOU!

after that umbreon started licking sylveon's pussy and getting them wet

sylveon: OOOHHH AAHHHH OOOHHH AAHHH UMBREON PLEASE STOP!

umbreon kept licking faster and faster until the finally came out. it came out smoothly because of how wet sylveon's pussy got.

sylveon: (pant)...(pant)..(pant) umbreon..you...are..one..dirtyboy.

umbreon: thanks. hey they're here sylveon!

sylveon gazed at the three eggs that she just laid

sylveon: i can't belived i just pushed thoes out of my pussy.

umbreon: your very "wet" pussy thanks to me.

they both came close to each other and kissed. Then all of the sudden sylveon lost her balance again and fell but this time umbreon caught her and asked

"hey sylveon are you ok!?" sylveon giggled as she spoke weakly to umbreon and said "yeah im fine. im just tired from today". "ok then, take all the time you need

you did great, you deserve it" sylveon smiled and said "thanks umbreon" as she said that she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

umbreon joined her to sleep as he remembered this day forever.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
